An Engraved Valentines Day
by AxelAnimeYaoi96
Summary: So once again it was Valentines Day, Discos were meant to be fun right? It was meant to be a day of love, not hate.... so why did it turn out like this? Oh nearly forgot to mention.... contains shounen-ai :


Naruto sat up in his bed, looking at the clock it read 10.46 a.m. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up from his bed sighing.  
Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a cup of instant noodles from the cuboard and began to boil the kettle.  
Just then Naruto heard knocking, he walked to his door not caring that he was bare chested, upon opening the door he found Iruka.  
"Hiya Iruka, what you doing here so early in the morning" Naruto yawned hearing the kettle ding he told Iruka to come in.  
Iruka followed Naruto to the kitchen.  
"Want a cup?" Naruto asked Iruka, pouring the water into his cup. "Nahh, I already ate, thanks" Iruka sat down beside Naruto.  
"So, as I was saying, it's Valentines day and I was wondering...." Iruka stopped mid-sentance when he saw naruto waving frantically.  
"I-Iruka as much as I do love you and would be more than happy to be your valentine, I'm afraid I have to decline, Honestly I love you in a brother kind of way just...just..." Iruka stared wide eyed and broke out in fits of laughter "Naruto you've got this all wrong" Naruto laughed awkwardly.  
"Okay you see what I was actually wondering was if you were coming to the party tonight?" Iruka handed him a card with the details on it. Naruto looked up at Iruka with some pieces of ramen sticking out of the side of his mouth and shook his head.  
"What why?" Iruka pleaded.  
"Never was going, never planned on going, sure all the girls had asked me (that was a lie, nobody had asked him) but I declined." Naruto smiled, hurt inside but continued to eat his noodles.  
"Alrighty then, but have you got a valentine?" Iruka egged on.  
"You no valentines isn't my kind of day, so no and honestly I don't want one, why who's yours" Naruto grinned he already knew who Iruka's valentine would be.  
"That would be me" a mystery someone appeared at the window .  
Both boys turned towards the window. "Kakashi!"  
"Yo" Kakashi waved jumping onto the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto getting up from his seat and walking to the bin throwing out half his contents of ramen, he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. "I just swung by to say hi, happy valentine's day and to collect Iruka" Kakashi grinned walking over to Iruka, he took him from his seat and swung him over his shoulder like it was nothing and disappeared not listening to Iruka's protests and like that they were gone.  
Naruto walked over to the window closing it, turning away he wiped his eyes, he wasn't going to cry over something as stupid as being invited to a party. too late. Tears had already started, he sunk to the floor.

Sasuke on the other hand was being surrounded by girls while he tried to shop for a gift.  
"Would you just leave me alone" Sasuke shoved a girl of him "But Sasuke....." The girls whined.  
"Maybe I just wont go to that stupid party" Sasuke breathed making the girls stop.  
"No Sasuke don't do that , come on we'll leave and see you tonight" one of the girls winked and they ran off.  
Another groan. "Dammit" Sasuke looked around a few more stalls and came to one with numerous pieces of jewellery.  
Sasuke eyed all the lines and came across a bracelet, picking it up he smirked, it had a silver plate which you could engrave a name in. perfect.  
He handed it to the woman behind the stall,she grinned. "This one's my favourite, who's the lucky girl then and what name should write on it sir?"  
Sasuke smiled walking behind the counter, "You can write ....." whisper whisper.

"Hey Sakura do you not feel kind of bad not inviting Naruto?" Ino aked popping another strawberry in her mouth.  
"What Ino, you better not be getting soft on me, and no I don't as long as Naruto's not there it means no fights between him and Sasuke and of course more Sasuke for me" Sakura grinned turning on her curling tongs.  
"I'm not going soft! and yeah I suppose but you mean more Sasuke for us" Ino sat up.  
"Yeah I know." Sakura placed the tongs on her desk. "Good, so do you think my tan has settled?" Ino looked at her tanned arms.  
"Yeah, it's fine, we'll just go over it with a bronze lotion before we dress and we'll be perfect" Sakura cheered.  
"Brilliant " Ino clapped her hands.  
"Now lets get some make up on" Sakura sat down patting the seat next to her for Ino.  
Ino sat beside Sakura who had already started to add foundation and bronze to her face even though the tan had already giving her that effect, Ino copied but added red blush to her cheeks.

Naruto looked down at his hands they were wrinkled and his skin had even started peeling, he looked up. How long have I been in here for, turning off the water he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he shivered, why was it always so god damn cold once you stepped out of a shower.  
Walking into his bedroom he shut his blinds, a beam of light shun through the cracks.  
Naruto did have clothes for the party just in case he did get invited at the last minute.  
Pulling on his boxers and socks , he wrapped the towel around his head.  
"I should still probably get dressed, just in case....." Naruto sighed he just wouldn't bring himself to say that he wasn't going to be invited at all.  
So that's what he did he got dressed in his fancy-ish black suit with a royal silk purple shirt, surprisingly it wasn't orange like last year., leaving the top three buttons open he looked in the mirror and brushed his hand threw his hair.

"This better be worth it" Shikamaru moaned for the tenth time that day.  
"I think you're the one who needs a muzzle not Akamaru" Kiba glared.  
"Oh shut it dog brain" Shikamaru glared back.  
"I don't care as long as there's food and drink, I'm happy ." Chouji popped in breaking the argument that was about to occur.  
"Yeah plus I heard Kankuro is going to be there" Shikamaru nudged Kiba.  
"What, so what do we care" Kiba retorted by pushing Shikamaru.  
"Oh , we don't care but we know you do" Shikamaru smirked.  
"That's enough Shika" Shino grabbed his arm. "We shouldn't be getting involved in this, it's only him that can decide" Shino was right once again.  
"C'mon guys we should go back and get changed" and now for once Chouji was right. And that's what they did

"Yeah, I'm positive, I can't stand it here anymore please just come and get me " Naruto nearly cried down the phone.  
"Okay, Don't worry I'll be there around half nine, just stay in your apartment, and Naruto?" the voice on the other side of the phone replied.  
"Y-yeah?" was the response.  
" Do you love 'him'?" "Love who?" Naruto played dumb.  
"Never Mind, I shall see you tonight" and with that the call had ended and Naruto sighed, only two more hours.

The musc had already started and the lines were out the gates.  
As the gangs waited out side, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had all agreed to go together and meet everyone there, and that's exactly what happened, well mostly. Sasuke was missing and so were Kakashi and Iruka.  
As Sakura and Ino walked up their make-up, tans and hairs done to perfection, they were given cat whistles and all other kinds of offers. "Hey, there's Gaara, wait why is he with Lee and his gang?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
"Because we seen each other on the way here and just decided to walk together." Gaara said as they topped in front of the gang.  
"Hey Kiba there's Kankuro" Shikamaru shouted pushing Kiba and this wasn't a little push, it was a whole push as if they were fighting kind of push sending Kiba flying.  
Luckily Kankuro caught him just in time.  
Kiba looked up, his eyes widend, "sorry" Kiba mumbled standing upright.  
Kiba and Kankuro eyed each other. "You look... cough....nice" Kiba adverted his gaze.  
"You too" the side of Kankuro's lip curled up.  
Turning around Kiba went to punch Shikamaru but luckily Shino stood in front catching his punch.  
"Why do you constantly stick up for him, you know he's just using you as a defence, so why do you bother, to me it's because you..." Kankuro covered Kiba's mouth from behind with his hand.  
"Give it over you two, it's valentines day" Ino demanded and they stopped. They were just three more groups away from the doors, that's when Sasuke walked through the gates and the was and uproar but he just kept walking skipping everyone and straight up to Sakura and the gang.  
"Money" The bouncer held out his hand , they handed their money and got their hands stamped and then went in.  
They found a table big enough to fit just about all of them excluding the few chairs the had to bring over.  
Hinata looked around at the group talking away. "G-GUYS" she shouted over the music but still no answer so she tapped Sasuke who was beside her, he turned around to look at her. "W-WHERE'S N-NARUTO?" She shouted a little bit louder,  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he pointed at Sakura.  
Hinata tapped Sakura's shoulder, she turned from the guy she was flirting with. "What?" she groaned.  
"WHERE'S N-NARUTO?" "LATE,MAYBE HE ISN'T COMING, I WOULDN'T BE ASHAMED IF HE DIDN'T COME." Sakura yelled back and turned back to the guys. Hinata sat back in her seat.  
"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Sasuke questioned her.  
"LATE OR MAYBE HE'S NOT COMING" Hinata shouted back.. Sasuke went to get a drink, approaching the counter, he got winks and a few drunk-tards already all over him , he shrugged them off.  
"What would you like kid?" The bartend asked while wiping a glass clean.  
"Yeah, give me a blackcurrant" Sasuke stared coldly.  
"Are you serious kid?" He said taking a bottle of blackcurrant from the fridge.  
"Yeah I am, just hurry up" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sorry kid, it's just a bit unusual." He apologized sliding the glas of blackcurrant over to Sasuke.  
"How much?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.  
" 2.50 please" He held out his hand which Sasuke payed the money into.  
"This is such a fucking rip off" Sasuke took his drink and walked off.

"Kiba" Kankuro whispered behind him making him jump, he chuckled.  
"Don't do that man" Kiba breathed out.  
Kankuro held out his hand. "C'mon, quickly"  
Kiba took his hand and Kankuro brought him into the toilets.  
Two men looked at them when they entered.  
"K-kankuro...." Kiba kept his head down.  
"Don't worry, c'mon" Kankuro lead him into a stall, locking the door behind them.  
Kiba sat on the toilet his head still eyed the ground.  
"Kiba don't be like that" Kankuro lifted Kiba's chin with his hand.  
Once again Kiba adverted his gaze.  
Kankuro cupped Kiba's cheeks in his hands and smashed their lips together.  
"K-Kankuro...." Kiba breathed.  
"Shh..." Kankuro hushed the boy below him and kissed him again.  
Kiba tried to push him him of him but Kankuro gripped his wrists stopping him, yes Kiba was enjoying this but a little someone wasn't.  
Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's jacket and seen Kankuro, and what did Akamaru do in defence thinking he as saving Kiba, he scratched Kankuro's face. Kankuro jumped back, running his hand over his face where claw marks had been left and now bleeding.  
"I'm so sorry Kankuo, that's what I was trying to tell you" Kiba jumped up Akamaru landed on the ground.  
"Bad Akamaru" Kiba scolded. "No worries , it wasn't his fault..." Kankuro sighed.  
"But.... Kiba trailed off but was kissed once again and this time Akamaru stayed put.

Naruto looked out his window , there was a few already drunk teens making their way to the party, Naruto never understood why people got drunk before going into a bar. He looked at the time on his phone, it read 8.58p.m. ."Only a half an hour left Naruto", he sighed to himself.

This was stupid already an hour into the party and Naruto hadn't arrived.  
Currently Sasuke was dancing with a way to tipsy girl, who tended to laugh way to much.  
"It's great isn't it?" The girl said dancing to Bad Romance which played in the background.  
"What's great?" Sasuke asked stopping the girl from falling, again.  
"That Demon Boy wasn't invited" She giggled.  
Sasuke froze. "Who's Demon Boy?"  
"Silly, you know the blonde with the stupid black drawn whiskers, whatever the hell they are" Sasuke let go of the girl "What do you mean wasn't invited?"  
She was dancing once again. "Yeah Sakura and Ino didn't invite him." Oh Shit.  
"Sorry, I have to go" He left leaving the girl, who was now on the verge of throwing up.  
Sasuke dragged Sakura away from the guy she had been daning with.  
"Aww, Sasuke, if you wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask" She said as she moved her body closer to his.  
"No Sakura, I want to know why Naruto wan't invited!" He yelled at the pink haired girl pushing her back.  
She shrugged he shoulders. "Don't know, don't care and plus why do you, the only person you have to worry about tonight is me. She kisse him. Sakura kissed Sasuke who pushed her off him.  
"No, just no Sakura, I'm sick of this, you're a whore. You discust me." and with that Sasuke was out the door, when he burst out he inhaled the lovely fresh air, well not lovely but it beat the air in there Sasuke made a run to Naruto's house.

-knock knock- Naruto heard his door knock again.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Naruto opened the door and smiled.  
"You ready?" the taller male asked.  
"Yep, lets go Itachi" Naruto took his hand and closing his door, he walked off with Itachi.  
When the were half way up the road they seen somebody, the person ran straight past them, breathing heavily.  
"Any idea who that was?" Naruto looked up at Itachi.  
Itachi shook his head.  
The person ho was running stopped hearing the boy who had just spoke. "Naruto!" he said quickly spinning around.  
Naruto looked up at Itachi , Itachi nodded. He opened is cloak and Naruto hid inside it.  
"Oh, I'm offended. You don't even know who I am anymore, brother." Itachi laughed as Sasuke came further.  
"Where's Naruto, what did you do to him?" Sasuke demanded.  
"I didn't do anything to him, but if you leave him a message, I'll be sure to deliver it to him" The older raven smirked.  
"And let you near him, no way!" Sasuke spat.  
"Well then I'll be off..." Itachi turned.  
"Wait.....!" Sasuke pulled out a box from his pocket.  
Itachi turned again without a word said.  
"You know I like him, right.... maybe even love him....." Sasuke held the box tightly in his hand.  
"Yes, I'm aware...." Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand from inside the cloak.  
"So.... why do you of all people like him, we're the complete opposite, you shouldn't like what I like" Itachi stood silent upon hearing Sasuke's words.  
Itachi felt something warm drop on his hand, tears. Naruto was crying.  
"A-are you crying?" Sasuke asked when he heard a sniffle.  
Itachi gave a litle chuckle. "I knew you weren't ready" Itachi took his hand away from Naruto's and back out of his cloak, he opened it, revealing, non other than.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke stood his ground in front of the younger boy who had just been revealed.  
"Naruto-kun" Naruto turned and looked up towards Itachi.  
"I'm sorry Itachi" Itachi wiped Naruto's tears from his eyes.  
"It's okay, if you ever need me again, just ring. but remember next time I wont leave so easily, and with that Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead and bid him goodbye.  
"There wont be a next time" Sasuke said turning Naruto so they were face to face.  
"What did you just...." Naruto was cut of by Sasuke kissing him.  
They parted for a second, "I said there wont be a next time." Once again Sasuke's lips found Naruto's.  
Naruto parted his mouth trying to catch his breath but Sasuke took that as an opening and stuck his toungue into Naruto's mouth, exploring the cavern.  
When they finally parted, Sasuke grinned as Naruto breathed in and out quickly.  
"Happy Valentines Dobe" Sasuke joked holding a box infront of Naruto.  
Naruto took the box, opening it slowly he took out a silver bracelet. "I-it's beautiful Sasuke.." Naruto was lost for words.  
"It says your name too, look at the plate" Naruto did and it said 'Naruto' in fancy writing.  
Naruto turned the bracelet over, the back was also wrote on 'Happy Valentines Day' Naruto began to cry again.  
"Take it you like it then?" Sasuke smiled wiping the tears away from the Dobe's face , he kissed the left cheek.  
"Sasuke will you?" Naruto handed him the bracelet.  
"I'd be hounored" Sasuke put the bracelet around Naruto's wrist and clipped the clasps together.  
Naruto hugged Sasuke.  
"Happy Valentines Day Naruto" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist.  
"Happy Valentines Day Sasuke" Naruto kissed him, a chaste kiss.  
"By the way?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow back.  
"Why do you tastle like Cherry and Blackcurrant?"Naruto laughed. Sasuke groaned. "Way to ruin the moment" and with that Naruto was over Sasuke's shoulder and walking to Naruto's apartment.  
"Sasuke, put me down" Naruto whined and squirmed.  
"I will..... when I lay you down and devour you" Sasuke smirked.  
"SASUKEEEEEE!" Naruto continued to whine, but Sasuke kept on walking


End file.
